disneyfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
I'm a Reluctant Dragon
"I'm a Reluctant Dragon" is een liedje uit de film The Reluctant Dragon. In Nederland is alleen een tekenfilm fragment op DVD en videoband verschenen samen met de tekenfilm. Het fragment heet in het Nederlands "De Vriendelijke Draak". Het nummer is gecomponeerd door Charles Wolcott en de tekst is geschreven door Erdman Penner en T. Hee. Jammer genoeg zegt de draak in de film maar een paar zinnetjes van het liedje. Het volledige nummer is gezongen door Sammy Kaye. Ook is in 1966 een LP verschenen waar het nummer opnieuw wordt ingezongen voor een luisterverhaal De onderstaande tekst is in het Engels. Het fragment waar dit nummer in is gezongen is nagesynchroniseerd in het Nederlands. Wij weten helaas de tekst niet, als we deze weten zetten we het erbij (dat zullen dan maar om een paar zinnen gaan omdat de draak in de film maar een paar zinnen uitspreekt). Tekst One fine day while on me way to Ipswitch by the sea I met a rawther charming chap who asked me into tea It seemed he was a dragon you know the kind with wings Teeth and tails and claws and scales and all those dragon-like details I admit I jumped a bit when he began to sing Oh I'm the reluctant dragon, what ho quite so The very reluctant dragon, oh veddy veddy don't you know They call me the timid dragon what rot I'm not I just won't fight I'd rather play I know I shan't get hurt that way Here we go gathering nuts in May Whoops! I'm reluctant. After we had sipped our tea a thought popped in me head A dragon here by jove that's queer he really should be dead I said, I say, look here I said, aren't you a bit extinct? Then the blighter gave a cry, and heaved his bosom with a sigh wiped a tear drop from his eye then flushed and coyly winked Then he told of knights of old, it seems they were the bunk they barged about in suits of tin and other sundry junk The maidens there with flaxen hair littered up the place Then they asked him into tea which happened jolly frequently He would sigh reproachfully and put them in their place Oh I'm the reluctant dragon, what ho quite so the very reluctant dragon, oh veddy veddy don't you know They call me the timid dragon, what rot, I'm not When other fight I run away Its just because I'm built that way For I'm to be queen of May today Whoops! I'm reluctant. Night wore on we talked till dawn of many many things of fishing trips and cricket fence and kidney pies and kings At break of Day I slipped away for Ipswitch by the sea And no matter where I am in Picadilly or Siam When I have my tea and jam this song comes back to me. Oh I'm the reluctant dragon, what ho quite so the very reluctant dragon, oh veddy veddy don't you know They call me the timid dragon, what rot, I'm not I'm much to shy to bill and coo so you chase me and I'll chase you Roses are red and violets and blue, whoops! I'm reluctant.